Things Have Changed For Me
by ForTheLoveOfUrie
Summary: Lizzy moves to Nevada thinking her life is over until she 'meets' a charming and beautiful boy named Brendon Urie. Brendon/OC Panic exists, but it's in a pre- mature state.
1. Hey Moon, Don't You Go Down

**Chapter 1:**** Hey Moon, Don't You Go Down**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Brendon Urie, nor do I know him. This is pure fiction.**

I'm running through the field near my house; my iPod blasting Walls by All Time Low. The wind feels amazing blowing in my brown and red wavy hair, sending my bangs everywhere. I'm wearing a pair of shorts and a light blue tank top, being that it is the middle of May. The field around me is extremely beautiful complete with flowers and bushes scattered around the entire area.

Hey there, my name's Elizabeth Henderson. I'm 17 years old and I recently moved to Nevada with my dad and little brother, Alex. I have a nose and lip piercing that I got maybe, 2 years ago? My dad's an accountant and rarely around, not that I mind or anything. His job is the reason we had to move. I'm also a vegetarian and a global warming activist. Go earth!

We lived in New York, the city of lights, before the move and I loved it. I had great friends, a scary boy friend (sometimes to scary for me), and I was happy. This move will be the death of me, I guarantee it.

My phone went off in my pocket playing Dare4Distance by Never Shout Never. It was my brother Alex. "Dad wants you to come home; he says it's going to rain soon." My brother is 12 and sounds like a chipmunk when he talks and it's utterly adorable. "I'll be there soon." I say, picking up the pace. I closed my phone and took my iPod out of my pocket to change the song.

I usually run when I'm trying to clear my head (just a fun fact about me) and today I certainly needed it. We had just moved into the new house this morning and it's kind of over whelming. I just wish I could be back in NYC and out of this hell hole.

Next thing I know I'm on the floor, dropping my iPod on the ground. I look up and see this beautiful guy (guys can be beautiful right?) with his mouth open wide. He was wearing a white A Day to Remember shirt with maroon skinny jeans and black converse. He looked down at me and gasped a little. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!" He said, extending a hand down at me. He had his longish brown hair slightly in his brown eyes, as if hiding from the world. I stare up at him, remembering those soft brown eyes from somewhere.

I finally snap out of my trance and make human words form from my mouth. "No it's fine, I wasn't paying attention. Hey, you look really familiar." I take his hand and he pulled me up and I was all up in his face. He smiled and my heart stopped. I moved back a little, looking at his face and trying to place were I've seen him before.

"Um, my name's Elizabeth, you can call me Lizzy. I'm new to Nevada. Have we met?" I say, nervous all of a sudden. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. I extend my hand and he shakes it with a big smile. "Hey Lizzy, my name's Brendon Urie and you do look really familiar. Maybe were long lost cousins?" His voice makes me think that he would be a great singer.

"You know what, now that I think of it, we're totally cousins." I say and he smiles. "Can I show you around town?" He gestures his arm round in circles around the town. I frown. "Sorry, I have to get back home now." He shrugs and smiles down at me.

"Oh well. Hey, are you in high school? If so, which one?" He asks me, finally letting go of my hand. "Yeah I'm a junior and starting Palo Verde tomorrow. You?" He smiles wide. Brendon should really be a model; I think he would be great at it. "I'm a junior at that school too! Maybe we have classes together." I silently hoped we did. "It would be nice to know someone." I smile.

"Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Brendon." I start walking away when I hear a "You too cuz, sorry again for running into you." I couldn't help but grin to myself before turning around. "It's fine cuz." I wave at him then run home, my heart beating fast. That boy got my blood pumping and for some reason, I liked it.

When I finally got home, it was about 7:30 so I ran up to my room, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and went to take a shower. I got out at like, 8 ish so I went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. My dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper as usual, when he put it down and looked at me. He had the 'We Need to Talk' and the 'I'm Sorry' look in his eye.

"Honey, I know you're not exactly happy here, and I'm sorry we moved, but I would have gotten fired if we didn't and I know you wouldn't want that." He said with a small smile. I haven't talked to him much since he announced we were moving and he probably thinks I'm mad at him. "Don't worry daddy, I understand." I said and smiled at him slightly. Just because I understand, doesn't mean I have to be happy. He returned to his paper and we sat in silence while I ate my sandwich. I remembered Brendon Urie and a question came to mind.

"Hey dad, do we know anyone with the last name Urie?" I said, focusing on him. My dad looked tired but we were all tired from the move. My dad looked up at me from his paper with excited eyes. "The Urie's still live here!?" He said, getting up from his chair. He ran over to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Yeah dad, geez! Who are they?" But he didn't even hear my question. No, he was outside, running across the street to the house that stood there. He knocked wildly on the door and I chased after him.

"Dad, what are you doing!?" I scream, getting closer to him. The door flings open and a distorted man stands there, occupying the space. "Who the hell-" The man says, fixing his bath robe. He looks up and see's my father and stops dead in his tracks. "Steven?" He says, looking at my dad. He then looks at me "Lizzy bear?" He says, creeping me the hell out. I give him a confused look.

This man looked really familiar to. I wonder if everyone in Nevada was suppose to look familiar, which is a stupid theory. My dad stares at him. "Boyd is that really you?" He says to this stranger. Boyd laughs and hugs my dad, tearing up a little. This is getting weird...

My dad lets go of him and walks over to me, putting an arm to my back and bringing me closer to Boyd. "Liz, this is Boyd Urie. You probably don't remember but when you were about 5, you would play with Mr. Urie's son, Brendon while Boyd and I worked. You kids were inseparable." He said, looking at me. I look back at Boyd and he did look ridiculously familiar. Wow, so I knew Brendon after all.

"Oh yeah, I remember you! I just saw Brendon today when I went for a run. I told him he looked really familiar and he said I did to. Small world, huh?" How cool is this? And who decides to show up but the man of the hour himself. My dad looks at Brendon and smiles. "So, this is Brendon?" He out stretches his hand to Brendon and he shakes it and stares at my dad.

"You know, sir, you look really familiar." said captain obvious. My dad laughs at him and takes his hand back. "You probably don't remember but me and your dad" he motions to Mr. Urie "use to work together and you and Lizzy bear would play. You guys were the best of friends." He says and looks at me. Brendon looks at me to and I feel myself blush a little, so I find a sudden interest in my slippers. "I knew you looked familiar, Lizzy bear." He says and smiles at me. "Yeah, you too Brenny bear." I say and he laughs. Our fathers smile with delight and look between the both of us.

As much as would love to stay there and stare at Brendon forever, I had things to do. "Dad, I think I'm going to go finish unpacking and go to bed. I have school tomorrow anyway." I was trying to get my dad's attention by poking him. He seemed to be absorbed in a conversation with Boyd. He looks up at me and smiles. "Okay Lizzy bear, I'll come inside in a minute." He tells me, going back to talk to Mr. Urie.

"Hey Brendon, why don't you go help Lizzy unpack?" Mr. Urie says, looking over at me. "Um, yeah I would love to if it's fine with you, sir." Brendon says, looking at my dad with a questioning look. "Sure, go ahead son, reconnect. Like I said, I'll be back in a minute." He says, shooing us away.

My dad walks into the Urie's house and Brendon and I walk back to my house across the street. "So were not cousins anymore, Lizzy bear." He looks down at me and smirks. "Unfortunately not, but now were old 'best friends' Brenny Bear." I say and he chuckles, putting his arm around my shoulder. I could get use to this.

We walk in my house and Alex see's Brendon's arm on my shoulder and jumps up from his seat on the couch. "I'm telling dad you brought a boy over!" he yells, glaring at me as if he finally had something on me. I chuckle and glare back. "Go ahead." I said with a smile. My brother looked shocked that I wasn't begging him not to tell dad. "By the way, Alex, this is Brendon." I say, putting my hand on Brendon's chest. I look up at him. "Brendon, this is my little brother Alex." I say pointing at my scrawny brother.

My brother stares at Brendon for a second and Brendon waves at him. "Hi there." He said with a charming smile. My brother waves then sits back on the couch, watching some mind numbing show. "Alright." I said, clapping my hands together. "Let's go." I say taking Brendon up to my room.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You know, you don't have to help me if you don't want to." I looked over at Brendon while trying to shove some stuff in my closet. Thank God I put all the under ware and bra's away before. He throws his jacket on my bed and smiles at me, making me blush. "I want to help you anyway I can." He took a step closer to me. I give him a devilish grin and take a step towards him.

We were standing right in front of each other now and he leans towards me, his face inches from mine.

I smile and shove a box in his hand. He frowns. "Okay, Romeo; please put this on top of my closet." I point to it and chuckle at his failed expression. He sighs but smiles down at me. "Playing hard to get are we? I like it."

He walks to the closet and I hit his chest softly as he walks past me. I get another box from the hallway and empty its contents onto my bed, sorting through it. I'm not 'playing hard to get', I'm just not looking to date my 'best friend'. Okay, I'll admit he is amazing, fun, gorgeous and his eyes make me melt whenever I looked at them. Drool. But, I need to get to know him again.

"So, best friend, tell me; what do you do for fun in this town?" He chuckles and grins while picking up another box. He's definitely growing on me. "Well, there's a strip joint, a mall, and a music hall were bands play." He puts all the stuff on a shelf, picks up another box and pauses. "That's basically it Lizzy. Hey, where do you want these to go?" I turned around and walked towards him, looking in the box. There were scrap books and drawings Alex and I must have drawn when we were younger.

"These shouldn't even be up here." Dad probably brought them to my room thinking I would know where to put them. "Can you put it by the door for me?" I ask him and return to my sorting. I hear Brendon sit on the floor and the flipping of pages. I turned around and he was looking at the pictures in my scrap book with a goofy smile on his face. "Not cool bro." I pick up a book and plop myself next to him.

I started thumbing through the book and saw a picture of me when I was about 3 brushing my hair with a toothbrush. I smiled and flipped the page. There was a picture of Alex with spaghetti on his head during his 2nd birthday and it felt good remembering all the good times my family and I had before my mother passed away. I flipped the page again to see a picture of me and this brown haired, brown eyed little boy holding hands and looking at each other in a beautiful garden. The caption read 'Lizzy and Brendon, best friends forever'. It was the cutest picture I've ever seen, and that says a lot.

I poked Brenny and showed him the picture. "Look Brenny bear we were models." He laughs and takes the book from me to get a better look. "Best friends forever." He reads, smiling to himself. I see him smiling and I do to. "Maybe there are more pictures of us in another book." I say, reaching over him to pick up another book.

"Nice belly ring Lizzy, it really suits you." He says. I drop the book and sit back down, my face turning bright red. He chuckles and I slap his knee. "It's not funny Brenny." He looks up at me and smiles wider. "It's not? You should look at it from a new perspective." He says, chuckling and looking thoughtfully around my room. "What's so funny BrenBren?" He looked so gorgeous just leaning on my wall smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that New Perspective is a song I'm writing for my band." He says, chuckling again. I look at him curiously. Him being in a band makes him 10x hotter than before, if that's possible. "You're in a band? What's it called?" He smiles, reminiscing. "Panic at the Disco." He says and I chuckle at him. "That's a random name but it suits you, Mr. Urie." I smile at him and he laughs "Why, thank you Ms. Henderson." He says, putting his arm on my shoulder. I felt a bolt of energy when we touched and it made me feel amazing. I turn to him and he's looking at me. Maybe he felt it to? I don't think so.

"So, what instruments do you play?" I say, still looking at him. "Hmm, I play piano, guitar, vocals, drums, violin, and bass." He responds, never looking away from me. "I play piano and guitar to!" I wiggle out of his grasp, jump up and run to my closet. I rummage through and pull out a guitar. I walk back to him and plop in front of him. I hand him the guitar and he looks at it, running his hands up the sides and the neck. "Will you play your song? I want to hear it." He looks at me and see's me smiling and he sighs. "You really want to hear it?" He asks, watching me curiously. I look from him to the guitar, and back. "I do." I say and he smiles. "Okay, if that's what you want." He looks at the guitar, places his fingers in the right position, and begins to sing while strumming the right chords.

"_I feel the salty waves come in, I feel them crash against my skin and I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win. There's a haze above my TV, it changes everything I see and maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me. Can we fast forward till you go down on me? Stop there and let me correct it. I wanna live my life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face, and I'll admire your expensive taste. Who cares? Devine intervention; I wanna be praised from a new perspective. But, leaving now would be a good idea. So catch me up, I'm getting out of here. Wooo hoooo woooo hooooo."_

I was blushing the whole time he sang. His eyes never left mine and he sang so beautifully. "It's not finished yet; I just need a couple more verses." He said, looking back at my guitar. He was tracing the neck with his fingers and he looked a little embarrassed. I go to sit back next to him and nuzzle into him. "Brendon, that was beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard anyone sing like that. You're better then freaking Patrick Stump!" I put my head on his chest and look up to see him smiling down at me. "That's saying a lot, I appreciate it Liz." He says and I hug his chest. He hugs me back and puts his chin on my head and his hand on my back, rubbing it softly. We stayed in that position for a while and, frankly, I never wanted it to end. He felt to warm in my arms.

"Can I hear you play something on the piano?" He whispers into my hair so I reluctantly release him and smile. "Sure Brenny, if you want to hear me." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the next room over. I close the door and walk over to the piano. I sit on the stool and he sits on the chair behind me, watching. I place my hands on the keys. "This song is called Chasing Cars. I wrote it so if it sucks, keep it to yourself." I say and he chuckles. I begin to play and sing.

"_We'll do it all, everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world. I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much, but not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world. Forget what were told before we get to old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. Lets waist time chasing cars around our heads, I need your grace to remind me to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world. Forget what were told, before we get to old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am, all that I ever was, was here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things won't change for both of us. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world."_

I finish playing and turn to face him, heart pounding in my chest. He's staring at me. "Mine's done but I may change a few things." I say and he's still staring at me. I immediately thought the worst. "Was it that bad?" I say, looking down at my hands, frowning. He sits up and his eyes grow wide. "No no! That was beautiful. I just couldn't find the right words to describe it. Beautiful isn't even enough. It was, astounding." He said, looking at me in awe. I smile at him and get up to sit next to him on another chair. "You're to kind." I say, bowing my head. He chuckles and wraps his arm around me. I snuggle closer, hugging him to my chest. He feels so right in my arms.

We were sitting there in perfect bliss, until he looks at his watch. "Crap, its 11:30." He says, throwing his head back. He doesn't move though, which makes me smile. "Do you really have to go?" I said, hugging him tighter. He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back. "I'm afraid so, little one." He says, still not moving. "Okay." I say, and let go of him. Wow, I didn't think I could actually let go.

We get up and I take his hand to pull him back to my room so he can get his jacket. He picks it up, puts it on and grabs my hand with a smile. I take him downstairs and to the front door of the house. "Walk with me to school tomorrow?" he asks. "Okay." I reply with a smile. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my head again. "See you tomorrow, best friend." He says and walks out. I go back up to my room and crawl into my bed, smiling widely and waiting for tomorrow. It took me a while to find sleep.

**Anybody wish for me to continue this? I think I might, even if nobody wants me too :P review?**

**Sarah. **


	2. I'm Ready To Go

**Chapter 2:**** I'm Ready To Go**

**Double Update! Woo hoo!**

_I was running in this amazingly beautiful forest where the tree leaves were an orange-red color and looked absolutely breath taking. Then I looked to my right to see something even more breath taking; my beautiful friend, Brendon. He was running alongside me in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and red vans. He saw me looking at him and took my hand. I smiled widely at him and he returned it and we continued to run. _

_We slowed to a stop and I looked down at myself. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a light blue All Time Low shirt, and black converse. Brendon stood in front of me and smiled, entwining our fingers. He was a good foot taller than me I noticed, but I was pretty tall for my age. He took a strand of my hair and pushed it behind my ear and I sighed. He put his hand on my face, gently brushing his thumb across my cheek. _

_He looked into my blue eyes "Do you realize what you do to me, Elizabeth?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and his face was mere inches from my own. He looked at my lips and pulled me closer to him, bringing or lips closer as well. "Maybe you should show me." I breathed and he shivered ever so slightly. He let out a sigh and smiled. I smirked and he crashed our lips together, slowly moving in rhythm with mine. It was the best feeling in the world._

_He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, as if asking for permission. I parted my lips, letting him explore my mouth while I pulled him closer to me. He moaned slightly into my mouth and I snuck my hands up to his hair and twirled it between my fingers. He pulled away and we panted loudly together, feeling as if oxygen couldn't get to our lungs fast enough. He hugged me to his body and I embraced him. "I love you, Lizzy." He whispered in my ear between breathes and held me tighter. "I love you too, Brenny."_

My eyes fling open widely and I'm out of breath for some reason. I jump out of bed and look at the time, thinking I'm late for my first day. It's 8 AM and I look out the window to see my best friend walking over to my house. I smile at him and he motions his hand, telling me to come outside. I put my finger up and mouth 'one minute' and run into my closet.

I picked out what I was wearing in my dream, my hands shaking, and ran to the bathroom and changed fast, putting on some makeup as well. I brush sleep out of my hair and run down to my living room, kissing my brother and father on the cheek before yelling "I'm going to school!" "Have a good day sweetheart! Tell Brendon I say hi!" my father yells. "Don't fall down the stairs again!" Alex yells annoyingly.

I walk outside, trying not to freak out about my dream, and say hi to Brendon. "Hey best friend." He says sweetly. I walk up to him and he gives me a hug but I stood there awkwardly for a second then hugged him back. He smelled like Axe which is, of course, my favorite smell on a guy. When he let go I was blushing furiously and he laughed. "You're really red, it's kind of cute." He had a huge smile on his flawless face, which made me redder. "You know, I try." I added with a nervous laugh. And with that, we walked to school.

My brain was going 300 miles a minute thinking about my dream while standing next to this God. It probably wasn't good that I didn't take my Adderall today. "Earth to Lizzy, come in Lizzy." I hear Brendon and come back to reality. He's waving his hand in my face and I look up at him.

"What's up Brenny?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie.

"Oh. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."

I pull it out of my back pack and a ticket falls on the floor. Damn, I really need to clean this thing.

He picks it up with curiosity and looks at it. His jaw dropped and he stares at me. "You went to see A Day to Remember!?" There was shock and jealousy on his perfect face. He's so freaking cute. Can I pick 'em or what? "Yeah haha, they were amazing!" I said while handing him my schedule. He seemed impressed and hands me back the ticket.

"Okay, I'm impressed. I can't believe you're into them, they're not really that popular." He said while examining my schedule. "Yeah, nobody really knew about them in New York. Hey, next time I go, I'll be sure to take you with me." I smile as his lips slowly turned into a grin. I was thinking of my dream and started blushing again.

"I'll take you up on that. We have almost every class together, which is good. I can show you around." He says, giving me back my schedule and grinning. THANK GOODNESS. "That's great! How lucky am I?" I said with a grin and he takes my hand and chuckles. My heart started beating faster when he touched me, which is always a sign of nervousness. Of course I knew I was nervous, I just didn't know why. It's not like I could love him in the short amount of time that we knew each other. That would be crazy.

Right?

He gives me a tired smile and that's when I notice that he looks like he didn't sleep that night. Me, being the concerned friend I am, got worried. "Brenny, you look really tired, are you okay?" I ask with a little frown. He releases my hand and rubs it down his face and sighs. "I just couldn't sleep last night, kept having all these weird dreams about-" He stopped, thinking about telling me. He finally decided that he wasn't going to tell me. "It's nothing." He said, trudging on. He looked like he was confused or contemplating what his dreams meant. It's nothing my ass.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it, it might help." I ask, grabbing his hand. He squeezes it slightly before responding. "No it's fine, I'll tell you one day." He said looking conflicted. I released his hand and held his arm and we stopped walking. He turned to me with a questioning look and I gave him a hug. He hugged me back tightly and kissed the top of my head. He rubbed my back for a second, I hope nothing's bothering him; he's such a sweet guy. I let go of him and we continue to walk, hand in hand.

"There's an All Time Low concert Friday at the coliseum down the block, I have an extra ticket. Do you want to, uh, go with me?" He asks acting all shy, kicking a rock as he walks. Did I ever mention how fucking beautiful he is? "They are! I would love to go." I say, jumping up and down. He looks up and laughs at my excitement. "Really!? Uh, I mean of course you would." He said and I laughed at him, happy to at least get him to chuckle.

I looked in front of me and saw the school. There were kids now surrounding us talking and laughing with their friends. I swallowed nervously, scanning people for friendly faces. Brendon noticed my discomfort and put his arm on my shoulder, pulling me close to him. "There's no need to be nervous Lizzy bear; you have me." He whispers and I feel his warm breathe against my ear. Suddenly my nervousness goes away and we walk confidently to the staircase.

We finally get to the school and as we walk through the doors, Brendon says "This is Palo Verde, the crappiest high school in Nevada." I looked around to see the building was reasonably large with plaques and trophies surrounding the lobby. There was a lady sitting at a desk eating her breakfast. It looked pretty cozy. "It doesn't look that bad Brenny; don't you think you're over reacting?" He scoffs and we start walking to first period. "Sweetheart, I am not in the slightest bit over reacting." I barely heard him; my brain melted when he called me sweetheart.

Why do I enjoy his company? Sure, he's gorgeous and his smile could end world hunger but I haven't seen him in so long! He certainly has changed, being that he's not 5 anymore. I hope those dreams weren't bothering him that much, he's such a sweet guy and I don't want him to be upset while we try to reconnect. I honestly hope my dream will come true once I get to know him.

We got to first period which was history and we sat at the back of the room near a window. He turns in his seat and faces the other way, talking to someone next to him. "Hey Spencer, this is Lizzy." He points at me and turns back in my direction. "Lizzy, this is Spencer." He says, pointing at the guy next to him.

He has short brown hair and kind brown eyes, like Brendon. He was wearing a simple grey tee shirt and black skinny jeans, which looked cute on him. I smile at him. "Hey." I say and wave at him. He smiles and waves back. "Hey there, Lizzy." I look back at Brendon and smile. "Spencer's also in Panic. He's our amazing drummer." He said with a smirk, making Spencer look down at his shoes. Spencer looked like the type of guy that was modest and shy, which were amazing qualities.

"That's cool. I want to see you guys practice sometime." I say looking between Brenny and Spencer. "Of course you can best friend, anytime." Brenny says and gives me a smile. Then class began. The teacher walks up to the front of the class room looking calm and tired. "Where is the new student, um" He looks at his paper "Elizabeth Henderson?" He said looking around the room. I put my hand up and he looks over at me. "I'm over here, sir." He smiles and shuffles through papers in his hand. "Welcome, dear. Stand up and tell the class about yourself." He says looking back down at the attendance sheet. Oh joy. This is going to be good.

I stand up and everyone looks at me. Talk about nervous. "Hey, my name's Elizabeth, I prefer Lizzy or Liz. Um, I'm from New York and I play piano." I said and sat back down. Brendon gave me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. "Thank you, dear. Now, today we'll be discussing the French Revolution." He said, beginning his lecture. I tuned him out and looked around the room. It was a pretty small classroom compared to school in New York. I look over at Brendon and caught him looking at me. He winks at me and returns his attention to his paper. I smile at him and start daydreaming.

I thought of my dream and what it would be like to actually kiss Brendon. He kissed my head a couple of times last night and that made me really happy. I thought about him singing his song to me and how amazing it feels when he looks at me and smiles. We're old friends so it's alright to fall for him right? I sure hope so because it feels like I'm falling, hard.

Class ended and we walked to our next class, Brenny's arm on my shoulder. Another guy with brown hair that was in his hazel eyes a little came up to Brendon. He had this walk that showed that he gleamed with confidence and he knew it. "Hey Brendon" the guy said, smiling at him. He looked at me, wide eyed as if he was shocked that Brendon had other friends.

"Hey Ryan, this is Lizzy." He points at me with his other hand. Ryan looks back at me and smiles. "Hello Lizzy, nice to meet you." He extends his hand and I shake it with a smile. He looks back at Brendon and smirks. "So, she's your girlfriend?" Ryan said and looked back at me with a dazzling smile. Brendon looked at him and shook his head with a smile. "Nope, she's just an old friend." I couldn't help but sigh. Ryan saw me and smiled. "So she's available?" He says, winking at me. I smile and blush a little; this kid is blunt. Brendon stares at Ryan with a little jealousy in his eyes. I look back at Ryan and nod. "Yes, I'm available and would like to stay that way for now, sorry Ryan." I said giving him a half smile. Brendon sighed and smiled down at me. "Don't worry about it doll face, I love a good chase." Ryan said and winked at me again. Brendon frowned.

"So let's get to class. Bye Ryan." Brendon said, as he pulled me away. "Bye Ryan, nice meeting you!" I said waving back at him while Brendon basically towed me away. "Bye Lizzy, see you soon!" Ryan yells back at me. Brendon looked angry and I worried about him. He's by best friend and he's upset and there's nothing I can do to help him. I frowned.

"Are you and him in a fight or something?" I said, looking up at his distorted face. He looks at me and his kind eyes return. He gives me a questioning look. "No, what makes you think that?" He said, looking forward again. "You just look really mad." I said and held his waist. He looked at the floor then at me and chuckled. "It's nothing; he's just a little bit of a whore." He said looking at me. "Really? Never would have guessed." He laughs and pulls me in closer to him as we walked. I totally love this guy.

**Well, I quite like writing this story. Anyone into it? Review?**


	3. I Only Shoot Up With Your Perfume

**Chapter 3:**** I Only Shoot Up With Your Perfume**

He took me to my next class of the day which was a free that I didn't have with him. I frowned. "You mean I have to talk to other people? I'm so anti- social!" I say freaking out about having to make other friends in the middle of the school year. "I'll come get you when you're finished and take you to physics." He said with a charming smile. "Fine, see you soon." I mumbled and he walked away. I went into my classroom and saw some people asleep, some studying or reading, and some just chatting. I walked over to the teacher and told her I was new and she said I could sit wherever I wanted. Damn, she couldn't just assign me a chair?

I looked around the room and walked over to an empty chair next to this girl who was reading a book that I liked. "Is this seat taken?" I said, eyeing her book. She looked up at me and smiled. "No, go ahead." She said, returning to her book. She had long blonde hair with a fringe and blue eyes, like me. She was wearing a Mayday Parade shirt and neon blue skinny jeans. Just my style. "That's a really good book, don't you think?" I said, trying to make small talk. She looked up at me and looked confused. "You read?" she asked which I thought was a pretty weird question.

All the girls at my old school read, like, all the time. I looked confusingly back at her. "Yeah I love to read. At my old school, all the girls would read. That book happens to be my favorite." I say, pointing at the book she's reading. She looks astounded by this. "I'm Elizabeth Henderson by the way, you can call me Lizzy." I put out my hand. She takes it and smiles. "I'm Josephine Collins, but you can call me Joey." She says. I've always loved the name Joey for a girl. We talked about her book for the remainder of the period and bands we liked. When the bell rang, I said bye to Joey and waited for Brendon.

"Hey Lizzy Bear." He said with a smile. "Hey Brenny." I said as we walked to class. "Make any new friends, little one?" he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder again. I wrapped my arm around his waist. It felt right. I feel like I know him so well but there's probably a lot I don't know. Like his dreams. "Yeah her name is Josephine Collins and she told me the girls here don't read anything. How can they not? It passes so much time." We turn the corner and end up in another classroom, Physics.

"Joey is really nice and most girls here I don't think even know how to spell book." He said and we laughed loudly. Brenny and I sat in the back of the room again and another boy came up to him. "Hey Brendon, who's your friend?" The mystery man asks while nodding towards me. Brendon smiles and looks at me, then back at this guy. "Hey John, this is Lizzy; my long lost best friend from New York City." John smiled at me and extended his hand. "It's my pleasure." He says with a wink. Jeez, these guys act like they've never seen any estrogen before. I take his hand and smile back. "Hey." I say and he sits down, looking satisfied.

The teacher begins her lesson for the day, which I actually wanted to pay attention to. I secretly love science. I took out a binder and a pen and tried to listen to what she said. The operative word being 'tried'. "Psssssssssst!" I heard the noise come from next to me. It was Brenny of course. I'll try to ignore him. Maybe he'll get the hint that I don't want to fail Physics? "PPSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!" He hisses louder. I guess not. I chuckle and put my head on my desk. I look over at him and smile. "Sweetie, is there something you need?" I whisper to him casually, as if he wasn't scream/whispering. He handed me a small piece of paper and smiled. I look at him with questioning eyes, his smile got bigger and he mouthed 'open it.' So I do. It reads;

_We have lunch next period, do you want to go somewhere with me?_

I smiled and bit my lip while I wrote my response on the back. It read;

_I would love to Brenny Bear_

He read it and grinned to himself before looking back at the teacher. I went back to writing my notes but all I wrote on my paper was Mrs. Elizabeth Urie EVERYWHERE. The bell rang and I shoved my embarrassing binder in my bag. Brendon put his arm around my shoulder again and we walked out of the building to wherever Brendon was taking me.

The walk over there was pretty silent. I put my arm around his waist while we crossed the street and never let go. He smiled whenever I looked at him which made my heart flutter. We finally got inside and got our food. He got a chicken sandwich with a coke and I got a salad with an iced tea. We sat down at a booth and that's when the 'fun' began.

We finished our food and started talking. He told me about his band and how the members are usually less girl crazed. I told him I liked Spencer the best, other than him of course. He blushed and smiled at that. Nevada might not be that bad after all. I started asking again about his dreams and why they're bothering him. He frowned and looked at me. "Lizzy, don't worry about it. I'm fine, it's just a dream I had last night that got me a bit jumpy."

He looked down at the table with squinted eyes, looking confused again. I got up from where I was sitting and sat next to him. "Tell me pretty please with a cherry on top." I said while snuggling close to him and hugging his arm, pouting at him. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arm around me. "Fine fine but you're probably not going to like it." He said raising his other arm in surrender and I smiled. The pout never fails.

I still didn't move from where I was sitting but I looked up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder as he began his story. "Well, I had 2 dreams last night, actually. One was about you and one was about a magic seahorse named Lenny. Which would you like to here first?" He said, smiling down at me. His dream about me couldn't be as bad as mine. "If you tell me the dream about me, I'll tell you the dream I had about you last night." I said and took his hand.

He squeezed my hand and smiled back. "Okay, deal. So it began with me playing a show with Ryan, Spencer, and John. There were a lot of people cheering us on in the crowd but I spotted one specific, beautiful face: yours." He sighed then continued. "You smiled at me and it felt like nothing else was happening and that I didn't see anything but your smile. I stopped singing and ran to you, you meeting me half way." He chuckles. I have a feeling he was saying the second part more to himself then to me.

"You stood right in front of me and smiled wide. I hugged you and you hugged back. You looked so amazing that I never wanted to let go. We sat there for a minute until you pulled away and.. kissed me." He whispered the last two words. He looked like he wanted to relive that moment forever, which made me blush. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "That would happen Brenny." I say and hug him. He smiles and pulls me closer to him, kissing my hair. "I hope it does, one day." He said with a sigh. I really hope that happens, if it was up to me it would happen daily. "Okay, now tell me about your dream." He says, turning slightly to face me, releasing my hand.

"Well, I had a dream that I was running in the forest near my house and I remember thinking it was so beautiful, until I turned and saw you. Then I knew that you were more beautiful than anything. We ran for a couple of minutes until we just stopped. You stood in front of me and said I would never know what I do to you. I smirked and said you should show me. You took my hand" he takes my hand. I shivered, closing my eyes. "And you came a little closer" Brendon then scoots closer to me and smiles, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Then we just" Brendon lifts up my chin with his slender finger. I feel his breathe on my skin, he was really close. "Kissed." I whispered and he brings his face closer to mine and kisses me gently.

I kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. He shut his eyes and pulled me closer to him, kissing me harder. He moved away started to kiss at my neck and I sighed with pleasure, angling my head to the side to give him better access. He stopped and gave me a big hug, his head on my shoulder. Were both breathing heavily and just sat there. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, for real now. "I'm sorry." He says into my shoulder. He was shaking a bit and I hugged him tighter. "Don't be, that was great." I whispered, I don't think he heard me because he sat back down and looked at his watch. "Fuck, we have to go. Where going to be late." He takes my hand and pulls me along with him as we run out. "Whatever you say, Brenny."

We run back to school just making it before the final bell rings. "Phew, that was close." He said, looking at me with a sad smile. "I'm really sorry, Lizzy. I didn't mean to kiss you it just kind of happened and-" He immediately stops talking when I wrap my arms around his head and stare into his eyes. I put my head next to his ear and whisper "Just shut up, Brendon." He closes his eyes and when he opens them, I give him a smile and kiss him, with much more passion than before.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me in closer. My brain kind of turned off when I kissed him. I can't even explain how it feels properly. I pull away and put our foreheads together, looking into his cute brown eyes. He smiles wide and hugs me. "You're amazing." He whispers to me and as if on cue, the bell rings. "I try." I whisper and he chuckles taking my hand as we walked to class.

Brendon and I were idly chatting until a girl kept glaring over at me. I glared back and Brendon frowned at her. She walked over and yells in my face. "You fucking little slut, Brendon's mine!" She screams at me and throws me on the floor. My head hits the floor first and I just lay there for a second, in shock. I touched my head and saw blood on my hand, then Brendon runs over to me and the girl looks kind of shocked that he chose me over her. "Lizzy, are you okay!?" He asks frantically, worry in his eyes as he helps me up.

The girl laughs and I push away from him to run up and punch her in the face. It felt good hearing her shocked scream. She turns her head and glares at me, surprised that I actually hit her back. "Fuck you bitch! What the hell!" I scream at her. Then she launched herself at me again and we were rolling on the floor, apparently fighting for Brendon. I got in a couple of hits until a teacher pries her off of me and pulls her away, another teacher coming for me. Great, my first day of school and I already get in trouble. That may be a world record.

Brendon runs up and takes my hand while I'm being 'escorted' to the principal's office. The teacher sits me and Brendon down outside the office and I held my head again. "Don't worry; I'll be by your side the whole time." He whispers in my ear while we wait for it to be our turn to talk to the principal. I can't believe that fucking girl just attacked me out of nowhere. What did she mean that Brendon was hers? "Who was that girl?" I ask him, anger spewing from my voice. I was completely pissed, not even a kiss from Brenny would help... Well it actually might... He sighs and kisses my forehead. "Her name's Ariel, we dated last year for like 4 months but she cheated on me and I broke up with her." He said, examining my head. "I guess she still likes me, that dumb whore." He says, actually making me smile.

"Ms. Henderson, Mr. Urie; you may come in now." The principal says while Ariel is being escorted to the nurse for her eye and split lip. That little fucker is pretending to cry. As she walks by, she sticks her tongue out at me; very mature. Brendon takes my hand and gives me a smile. We walk in and sit in the two chairs in front of the principal's desk. His office is a dark green color and his desk is in the middle of the room with the chairs in front of it. It was a big office that held only one angry little guy. "So, Ms. Henderson, today is your first day here at Palo Verde, is that correct?" He says looking at some papers on his desk. "Yes sir, that's correct." I say.

Brendon squeezes my hand a little, assuring me that he's there. The principal then notices Brendon. "Mr. Urie, you have nothing to do with this, why are you here?" He said, glaring down at Brendon. Brendon glares back and I wondered why they looked at each other with such animosity. Brendon then clears his throat and looks from me to the principal. "This happened because of me and I'm here to defend my friend Lizz- I mean Elizabeth." He says giving me another one of his trophy smiles. He called me his friend… Ouch.

"Well, Ms. Henderson, what exactly happened?" He was glaring at me now. This guy doesn't seem too friendly. "Well, Brendon and I were walking to our next class period and Ariel just comes up cursing at me and slams me onto the floor. I hit my head so I hit her back, for self defense." I said, giving my side of the story. Brendon nods. The principal looks between us then back down to his papers. "Well, why should I believe you and not Ariel?" He says, looking extremely smug if I might add.

Brendon then angrily glares at him and frowns. "Ariel was jealous that I was hanging out with Elizabeth instead of her. Elizabeth's story is 100% true because I was there and saw everything." Brendon said, defending me rather well. The principal looked astounded then back at his papers. "Alright. I believe you two, only because Ariel has a history of violence. But, Ms. Henderson, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you, effective immediately, for 2 days. Go home now." He says, waving his hand.

"Can I take her home?" Brendon asks, completely serious. The principal glares at him again. "She injured her head; I don't want her to faint on her way home." He said squeezing my hand again. The principal looks at us again as if he's thinking EXTREMELY hard, and then sighs. "Okay Mr. Urie, you ensure that Ms. Henderson gets home safe and you may take the rest of the day off to stay by her side." The principal says with a slight smile. Wow, bipolar much? "Thank you, sir." Brenny and I say at the same time. He smiles again.

"Now, go get some rest. Enjoy your suspension. Mr. Urie will be more than happy to bring you your missed work, wont you?" He said looking at Brendon. Brenny has a big smile on his face and he's looking at me, making me blush. "I won't mind at all." He said, winking at me. "Okay you crazy kids, go." He says, shooing us out of his office.

We get up and Brendon takes my hand. We walk out of his office and I give Brendon a big hug and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Brendon!" I say, laughing and jumping. He smiles at me and hugs me. "No problem, Elizabeth." He says, chuckling at my name. "Hey, that's Lizzy to you buddy." I say and poke his stomach and run away. He chases after me and were both laughing. This is the most free I've felt in years. What will my father think? What will he do? Who cares! I have Brendon. When he catches me, he picks me up and twirls me around, making me shriek. He sets me down and kisses me hard on the mouth. He pulls back and smiles wide.

"Were have you been all my life?" he kisses my cheek again. I smile at him. "Hmm, I don't know." I say and we touch noses. "Let's get you back home, Lizzy Bear." He says and puts me down. "Now we're Lizzy Bear and Brenny Bear." I say with a smile, and take his hand. He rolls his eyes and smiles back. "How cute are we?" He says and we laugh and walk out of the school and back to my place, hand in hand.

**All I have to say is review?**

**Sarah. **


	4. Sentimental Boy Is My Nom De Plume

**Chapter 4:**** Sentimental Boy Is My Nom De Plume **

Back at my house, Brendon takes me up to my room and I lie down on my bed. He walks into the bathroom and brings a wet towel back. He sits on the side near my head and starts to clean off the dry blood on my head. "Brendon, you don't have to help me out. Go spend your free day playing guitar or whatever you do." He continues to clean my head and smiles down at me. "Lizzy, I want to help you as much as I can. Please just let me." He pecks me on the lips and takes my hand.

"There, no more blood all over you." He says with a smirk going back to the bathroom to put away the dirty towel. He comes back and sits next to me again. "Where's your dad?" He asks, looking around my room then back at me. "He's either working or playing with your dad." I said with a smile and he chuckles. "Oh yeah, there best friends too." He said, starting to tap his foot and yawn. He scratches his head and looked out my window.

"You know, Brenny, if you're tired you can come lay down with me." I said, sitting up and patting the side of my bed. He sighs, smiles and I scoot over. I lay back down and he hops over me now lying behind me. He snakes his arm over my stomach and I snuggle closer to him as he hugs me to his chest. I smile and he sits up, kisses my nose, and lies back down; putting his arms around me again. I chuckled at this and felt extremely tired all of a sudden.

"Hey, Brendon?" I say, turning a little. "Mhm?" he hums, sounding like he's half asleep. "Is it okay if I fall asleep?" I ask, worried that he might want to leave soon. "No, go ahead. That's why I'm here right?" he says and comes closer to me. "Thanks Bren." I say and we fall asleep in each other's arms. I dreamt of waking to his beautiful face and kissing him every day.

**XXXXXXXX**

I awake and still feel Brendon's arms around my body. Thank God! I thought it was another good dream. I yawn silently and look at my bedside clock. It was 6:30 which shocked me. Brendon and I were asleep for about 6 hours and nobody came to wake us. Huh, shows how my family cares. I turned to face Brendon who was smiling in his sleep. He looked so peaceful finally getting to bed. I wondered what he was dreaming of as I tried to remember what I dreamt of but drew a blank.

I hear something outside that sounded like shrieking so I get up out of bed quietly as to not wake Brendon and walk over to the window. I look out but see nothing or nobody out there. I glance over everything again and turn to walk away when I hear it again, louder this time. I look again and see a cat limping past my house. I gasp and run down the stairs and out the door to aid the poor animal. It meowed louder when it saw me and a tear rolled down my cheek at its appearance.

The cat had a gun shot in its leg and was bleeding a lot. I put my hand to my face as the cat let out another shriek of pain. "Don't worry I'll help you." I whispered and picked it up to bring into the house. I ran into the house and into my bathroom, keeping the door a jar. I put the cat in the bath tub and it let out another shriek. I went in the cabinet looking frantically for some sort of medicine to put on the injured animal.

I find some spray for wounds and I spray it on the cat's leg and it shrieks again, I started to cry and someone runs in the room. It was Brendon and he stared puzzlingly at me. I look at him and he see's I'm crying and runs over. He sees the cat and gasps loudly before rummaging in my cabinets and pulls out peroxide and tweezers. I turn away from him, not being able to look at the cat any longer. I hear the cat shriek again as Brendon does whatever he's doing.

About five minutes later, Brendon turns around with the cat in a towel in his hands. He walks down the stairs and goes outside and across the street to his house. I follow after him and he stops in front of his dad's car, taking out the keys. He unlocks his door and the passenger door and we get inside. He hands me the cat in the towel which I reluctantly take and place in my lap. I begin to pet its head as Brendon backed out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" I asked Brendon, still sobbing. He looks at me for a minute and takes my available hand. "We're going to the vet to give them the cat." He said, focusing back on the road. I look down at the cat that was purring in my arms as I pet it. It looked tired and scared but content all the same. I looked out the window and saw some of the little things in this little town. There were adults smiling and running around in a park after their laughing children. I smiled at them and pet the cat more.

Brendon pulled into the vets drive way and we got out and walked to the door. Brendon opened the door for me and we walked in seeing Brendon's father sitting at the desk, typing on his laptop. Brendon and I walk over to him and he looks up at us and smiles until he see's my tear stained face. "What's wrong did something happen?" Mr. Urie says looking between me and Brendon. Brendon looks at me, then at the cat in my hands then back at his dad. "Lizzy found a cat with a bullet hole in its leg. We did what we could but we're no doctors. Please look at it." He said, pleading his father with his eyes.

Mr. Urie walks from behind the desk to me and takes the cat. "I'll see what I can do for you kids." He said and walks into his office, leaving Brendon and I alone. We sit down on the chairs in the waiting room and I put my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and sighs. "I'm sorry for waking you up Brendon, I didn't mean to." I said, wrapping my arm around his chest, feeling it go up and down. "I had to wake up eventually right? Besides, I'm glad you brought the cat in your house and tried helping it." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled. I kissed him and he hugged me. "I just hope it makes it." I whisper in his ear, and he pets the back of my head. "Don't worry it will." He assures me and pulls away.

We sit in the waiting room for about 10 minutes until Brendon's dad comes out smiling. We get up and walk to him and he pats Brendon's shoulder. "She will be fine; the bullet didn't hit any bone which is good. I'll keep her here until she can walk again." He said looking at us and smiling. Brendon grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Told you." He smirked and I smiled, happy she was okay. "Thank you so much for saving her." I said and shook Mr. Urie's hand. He smiled back at me. "It's my job dear, now go home guys. Brendon I'll be home late tonight so don't stay up that late." He said and smiled at Brendon before we left the office building.

Brendon was driving back to my house, smiling the whole time. He saw me looking at him and I smiled. "What?" He said with a big grin, returning his attention to the road again. I blushed and looked out the window. "Nothing, I'm just really happy to save the cat and be here with you." I said, smiling at him again. I take his free hand and he chuckles and kisses it, making me giggle. I turn on the radio and an All Time Low song comes on. We both smile and sing along to our favorite band.

Brendon pulls into my drive way, puts the car in park, and looks over at me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"He said, still holding onto my hand. I look into his big brown eyes and smile. "After school, since I'm suspended." I said, chuckling to myself. He smiles and looks over at my house, thinking of something. "Maybe I could take a day off from school to keep you company, if you'd like." He said and winked at me. I sighed and squeezed his hand. "You don't know how much I would love that, but you'll get in trouble." I frowned and he looked in the rear view mirror at his house. He slouched back down and looked at me again. "I never really cared much for school, and my dad can pull me out." He said and I sighed, defeated. "You are such a bad influence on me." I said and he chuckled, leaning closer and cupping my face. He put his head next to my ear and I shut my eyes, feeling his breathe. "Is that a yes, Ms. Henderson?" He whispered, kissing my cheek. I gasped softly and he looked me back in the eye. "No Mr. Urie, it's a Hell yes." I said and he smiled at me before closing the space between our faces.

It was a soft, simple kiss that was only a couple of seconds long. He put his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. "I should get going, long drive home and what not." He said sarcastically. If he wasn't so cute, I would have hit him. "Oh yeah, you're right! Unless you want to spend the night with me?" I said, holding his face and looking directly in his brown eyes. I pouted and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, only because I don't want to drive at night." He whispered before turning the car back on to park in his drive way. We walked back to my house hand in hand. My dad wasn't home, probably away on a business trip and Alex was sound asleep on the couch. We walked up to my room and he sat on my bed while I grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower. Brendon frowned when I wouldn't change with him in my room.

When I came back, Brendon was in sweat pants and a black wife beater laying on my bed and staring at my ceiling. I closed the door and he looked at me and smiled. He got up and pecked my lips before we went back to my bed. I turned the lights off and the TV on some movie that I've seen a billion times. I put my head on Brendon's chest, listening to his calm heart beat. We watched mostly in silence except for side comments about the movie. I was day dreaming throughout most of it and I think he was too. I was thinking about how fast everything between me and Brendon went. I only 'met' him yesterday and we were already kissing and cuddling. I'm happy with my decision but I don't want Brendon to think that I'm rushing him or anything.

When the movie ended, I turned off the TV and we both laid down on the bed, his body behind me hugging me to him. And I just smiled, holding his arms to my body as I relieved the day in my head. "PSSSSTTTT." I heard from behind me. I wonder who it was. I turn to face Brendon with a questioning look in my eyes. "Yes Brenny?" I whisper to him with a smile. "Are you tired?" He whispers back and I bring my hand up and start playing with his hair. "No not really. We slept before." I answered, and he nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do?" He asks, scooting closer to me. I winked at him and responded "Gee, I don't know. Want to visit Narnia?" And he chuckles, looking me in the eyes. "That sounds fun, but I have a better idea." He comes a little closer and kisses me softly while bringing his hand up to caress my hair.

I kiss him back and smile while I pull his head closer to mine. He licks at my bottom lip and I part my lips to let him in. Our tongues were fighting for his won easily, licking at my lips again. He rolled on top of me and started kissing down my neck again, sucking and biting softly at my pulse point. He came up to kiss me hard on the lips, full of lust and passion, while I tried to pull him impossibly closer. He placed one of his hands on my hips and I sighed into him, holding the other in my hand. He went back to kissing and sucking at my neck when I heard someone coming toward my door. I panicked and pushed Brendon off of me, him falling behind my bed with a loud _thud_. I put my hand over my mouth and crawled over to him and pet his head "I'm so sorry but someone's coming- shhhhhhhh!" I whispered before lying back down on my bed, looking casual.

I hear my door open and my little brother walks it. "Is there something you need, I'm trying to sleep." I said in the most relaxed voice I could, trying to keep my breathing steady as I threw a pillow at him. He blocked it and threw it back at my bed. "Relax; I just wanted to know were dad was." He walked over to a chair and sat down, thinking this would be a long conversation. Well, he was sadly mistaken. "He's on a business trip and left me in charge. Please go to bed Alex it's like, 11:30 and you have school tomorrow." I said and he sighed and got up, playing with the door knob. "You don't have school tomorrow?" He asks and I shake my head. "There's senior testing tomorrow. Now go to bed." I lie, preparing myself to throw another pillow. "Alright, Alright I'm going! Goodnight!" He walks out into the hallway. "Goodnight Alex, see you tomorrow." I smile and he walks out, shutting my light and my door.

I wait a couple of seconds until I hear Alex shut his bedroom door until I crawl down and take Brendon's hand, telling him it's okay to come back up. He crawls back on my bed and we burst out laughing, quietly. I can't believe my brother just walked in! Brendon has the most adorable laugh and his face looked hilarious, all scrunched up.

We calmed down and I got up and I hugged him, he hugged back and kissed my cheek. "Sorry my brother ruined our moment." I whispered in his ear and he chuckled. I felt tired again and all I wanted to do was sleep on his chest right then and there. "Its fine, Lizzy bear; it's a good thing you heard him though. I wouldn't have wanted to traumatize him for life or something." He said and started laughing again. "Asshole" I whispered and kissed his smile, licking at his lips and tugging softly at his hair. He parted his lips and it was my turn to explore him.

Our tongues battled again, but I won and licked his lips seductively. He hummed with pleasure and started stroking my hair, placing his other hand on my hip. He was sitting cross legged so I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and kissed me harder and with more force, but the passion was still there.

"You like that Brendon?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling his ear lobe. He hummed with pleasure again and looked me in the eyes. "Yes mmm" He said between breathes. I stayed in that position for a while until my hand slowly dragged down his chest, feeling his toned body under the thin shirt. I put my hand under his shirt, feeling back up until I reached his neck and I pulled him closer to me. I dragged my hand slowly back down his chest until reaching to bottom again. "Mmm that feels a-amazing" Brendon whimpered between kisses.

I got to the bottom of the shirt and tugged on it, urging him to take it off. He broke the kiss to take his shirt off and throw it somewhere on the floor. We kept kissing and I was grinding against his hips again until he pushed me down against the bed and was lying on top of me, my legs still around his waist. I smiled as he kissed down my throat again, putting his hand on my stomach, going under my shirt. I smiled and flipped us over and started kissing down _his_ throat, doing what he did to me moments ago. When I licked at his pressure point, he moaned in my ear softly, but eager. Loving the noise he just made, I kissed down his chest and licked every detail of his beautifully toned abs. I crawled back up to him and kissed his lips hungrily, holding his head to me.

He started tugging at the bottom of my tank top and I smirked and pulled it off, revealing my D cup breasts in a bra. His eyes went wide and I kissed him again, he sucked on my lip piercing and massaged my breasts and moaned my name. "Lizzy." He sighed, breathless. I kissed him and reached my hand down, rubbing his inner thigh. His eyes squeezed shut again as he breathed out. I was slowly rubbing up his thigh then rubbing his abdomen. His hips moved once, trying to bring my hand closer to his throbbing member. After a while I gave in, placing my hand on his crotch and slowly palming him through his pants. He began grinding his hips against my hand as I slowly went faster and faster.

I took my hand away from his clothed erection and Brendon whimpered. I smiled down at him and kissed him softly. "You want more?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling on his lobe. He nodded his head really fast and I stuck my hand in his pants, running it up and down his long shaft faster and faster. Every other time I reached the top, I ran my thumb over his slit and he arched his back.

"I'm s-so c-close" He panted. I sped up my movements and saw his abdomen clenching and his breathing hitch before he released warmth into my hand. I slowed my movement and took my hand out of his pants and into my mouth, sucking my fingers with shut eyes. I can feel Brendon stare at me in awe until I go down on him and kiss his chest then his lips, sweetly, savoring everything.

I roll off of him and take his hand, beaming at him. "Wow." He says, still panting. He was growing tired, as does everyone after reaching an orgasm. He turned and kissed me; bring my body close to him. The skin on skin contact felt amazing and I wanted to lay there forever. I turned the other way and he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. "I love you Lizzy." He whispers in my ear before kissing my neck. He said it, he finally said it! I turn my head and kiss his lips then smiled at him. "I love you too Brendon." I whisper, kissing him one last time before turning and finding sleep.

The dream I had that night scared the living shit out of me.

**Ohh I'm actually capable of a cliff hanger! Not a good one but who knew?**

**Sarah.**


	5. Memories, Where'd You Go?

**Chapter 5:**** Memories, Where'd You Go?**

_I was standing alone in a dark room that smelled vaguely of body odor and cheap perfume. All I saw around me was darkness and I started freaking out. How did I get here? Where am I? Am I alone? Some of those questions were answered when a light flickered on and my ex boyfriend, Tom, was standing in front of me with a disturbing smile on his face. I stared at him in fear for what he would do to me; after all we did have an abusive past. He steps a bit closer and I notice his features had definitely changed. He wasn't the good looking, clean cut guy he was when I was dating him in New York; far from it actually._

_His hair was so greasy that I swear I could see my reflection in it. His eyes were much darker and looked like he hadn't slept since I left and his clothes were all wrinkled as if he hasn't changed them in years._

_He takes another step towards me until we're about 2 feet away from each other. "You promised you would never leave me, Lizzy; but you did and I'm very mad about that." He whisper/yelled while grabbing my wrist tightly, pulling me to him. A tear ran down my cheek as I tried pulling away. I screamed as loud as I could for help, but only managed to get a small whimper out. He pulled me closer until I was directly in front of him and I could smell his rotten breathe. _

_He pushed my hair behind my ear and looked down at me. "You'll never leave me again you fucking whore, understand?" and I started bawling my eyes out trying to pull away before nodding my head slowly. I wish Brendon were here to save me. "Good." He said slowly and slapped me hard across the face, leaving a red handprint. "That's for leaving in the first place. Try that again and I'll do much worse." He screamed, pushing my wrists out of his hand. I slumped to the floor crying as he left me there in the dark once more, all alone._

"Lizzy wake up!" I hear softly in my ear while someone starts to shake me gently. "Please don't hurt me. I-I promise I won't leave again." I choke out, my eyes still closed as I feel tears running down my cheeks. I was beyond scared that I didn't even realize who it was trying to wake me up. "Lizzy, it's me; Brendon. Please wake up, everything's okay." I hear his voice near my ear again and his thumb gently whipping my tears. I open one eye slowly to see him hovering over me, looking extremely worried. That's all I needed right now, him worried. I sit up fast and pull him into a tight embrace while crying silently on his shoulder. He pets my hair and rocked me gently back and forth. "It's okay Lizzy, you're safe now. It was just a bad dream. I'm here, don't worry."

I held Brendon so tightly that I was scared he would break in half. I wept on his shoulder for a couple more minutes while he traced random designs on my back, soothing me. I ended our bear hug and he looked into my eyes with so much fear that I wanted to cry all over again. The last thing I wanted to do was freak out the person I cared about. He put his hand on my face, slowly petting my cheek with his thumb while giving me a sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about it? Because I'm all ears," He whispered in my ear, holding my hand with his free one. I looked into his eyes and frowned. "It's nothing I need to concern you with, Brendon. Let's just go back to bed." I whispered back, scared for my life to go back to bed and risk having that terrible nightmare again.

Brendon frowned, not buying my 'it's nothing' story. He turned around and put on my bedside lamp, illuminating the dark room. He turned back to me and held both of my hands. "Sweetheart, you can tell me anything. I would never judge you; I'll support you all the way, 'till the end." He picked up one of my hands and kissed my palm softly, never breaking eye contact with me. I wished in my heart of hearts that he was telling the truth. I felt like I needed him more than ever now.

"And by the way" he continued, smirking. "I'm not going back to bed until you tell me. So I WILL annoy the shit out of you all night." He smiled that crooked smile, which looked breath taking on him. If I tell him, it'll make him upset and that's not want I want. If I don't tell him, he really will annoy the shit out of me 'till I do. So I made up my mind.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, shaking slightly. "I had a dream about my abusive ex." I whispered, looking down at my crossed legs, as if the bruises were still there. I really was visibly shaking. I glanced back up at him and his eyes were shut as he took a deep breath. "Go on." He whispered, looking back at me. I took his hand and rubbed his knuckles to calm him and me a bit.

"He was yelling at me for leaving him and slapped me across the face, hard. He told me I would never leave him again or he would do worse." I whispered, my voice cracking at the last few words. I looked down at our hands still together and dared to look up at him for a split second. His eyes were darker than usual and he was frowning. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Did he ever touch you in reality?" He whispered a little louder, sounding extremely tense.

"Brendon, I-"

"Did he ever touch you."

His eyes shot open and he stared at me. I squeezed his hand a bit and a tear fell from my puffy eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Yes"

I whispered so softly that I barley heard myself. His jaw tightened and I bit my bottom lip. He heard me, that's all that mattered. "I'm going to kill him." He whispered calmly. Then he got up and started pacing the floor, as if thinking of ways to actually kill Tom. I got up, put my tank top back on, and stood in front of him, stopping his pacing and grabbed his hands to pull to our sides.

"Brendon please, he's already taken so much from me. If he takes you, I won't be able to continue living. You're basically my world right now and I won't risk losing you. So please, don't do anything that might take you away from me."

I put my head on his chest and released his hands. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a while, just thinking about why life is so cruel. At least, that's what I was thinking about.

He then pulled away from me so he could look me in the eyes. He had tears in his and some dared to roll down his cheek. I whipped them for him and he smiled. "If you don't want me to go out and hunt the son of a bitch, I won't. But if he comes here and try's something, I'm sorry but I'm not just going to stand around and watch." He grabbed my hand and gave me another trophy smile.

"That's all I could ask for." I whispered back, smiling slightly. I was happy that for the time being, Brendon was in my arms and not trying to Texas Chainsaw Massacre anyone. But if Tom does come here, I know Brendon will keep his word and believe me, that's not a fight that I want to see.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day, I woke up before Brendon to make sure my brother actually goes to school. I grimaced as I made my way down to the kitchen, shlumping around. My brother was already waiting so I made him a bowl of cereal which he grimaced at. "No bacon?" He whined annoyingly, playing with his food. "Ugh I woke up late; I don't have time to make you bacon." I answered back, rolling my eyes while making myself a bowl of cereal. I swear children need to be kept in a freaking box or something until there my age. There just so fucking annoying sometimes.

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He sighed and started eating his breakfast. I sat across from him and we ate in silence. I was attempting to read my physics textbook to try to catch up on the work that I'll miss. I wasn't paying to much attention because I was thinking about what I did to Brendon last night. I couldn't believe I would do something like that to him when we just found each other again. He probably thinks I'm a whore; I certainly feel like one. Maybe Tom was right..

And my dream, the dream that I never want to think about again, but I have to understand why I had it in the first place. I really hope that Tom doesn't decide he wants to go looking for me. He was really protective and it wouldn't surprise me, but I hope with all my being that he maybe forgets about me and goes harassing another girl. I just hope that son of a-

"Hello? Elizabeth?" I snap out of my daze and glance at my brother. "Yes Alex?" I say, annoyed that he pulled me out of my thoughts. I tried not to show it, he just wanted my attention and I didn't want to seem like a bitch for no reason. "I'm going to school now." He said, getting up and putting his back pack on. I got up to give him a hug, which he promptly squirmed out of. "Yuck. See you when I get home." He says walking to the door. "Have a good day, be careful." I say and he walks out of the house. I always try to play the mom role for him, since ours died when he was a baby.

I put our plates in the sink and went back upstairs to my room. I open the door to find Brendon still asleep with his shirt off. Now that the sun was up, he looked even more beautiful than he did last night. I smiled at him before walking to my bed to poke him in the stomach. He opens one eye, smiles, and flips the other way. He's such a bum. I sigh and lie down next to him to wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him to me.

"Pssst, Brenny; wake up please." I whisper in his ear before kissing the back of his neck softly. His spine shakes a little and he lets out a sigh before turning to face me, eyes still closed. He smiles and opens one eye to peek at me, which I smiled at. "Good morning, beautiful" he whispers, yawning loudly. I smile again and kiss his nose, hugging him. "Good morning, handsome" I reply, loving the smirk I got.

He sits up and brings me towards him; I put my head on his shoulder and hug him back, tightly. "So, how are you feeling? I know that last night was a lot for you" he speaks into my hair and rubs my back softly. I felt my face turn red hot, remembering the way I whored with him last night. He MUST be talking about that. Ugh, I feel disgusting.

I pull away from him and sit on my bed, hiding my face so he can't see my shame. "I'm really sorry about that. I feel like such a whore for doing it so soon." I whisper, my face in my hands. This was all I was really good at, having sex and all the other fun things that go along with it. See, Tom was my first boyfriend and all he wanted to do was have sex. I happily obliged because I thought he loved me. We did something almost every day, whether it was a hand job, a blow job, or anything in between. That's what I'm use to since he showed me no affection. Those acts are the closest to affection I got, so that's what I gave to Brendon, to show I care.

"What are you talki- oh. Oh, that." He said, standing there awkwardly shifting his weight from side to side. I felt a single tear roll down my face and angrily whipped it away; this isn't the time to cry. "Yeah, that. I'm sorry and I promise I won't try to do it again for a while" I whispered and another tear fell from my eye, which I allowed. Brendon came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He looked down and me and rubbed my right arm up and down.

"Sweetheart, don't beat yourself up. I'm not mad at you or anything. You're upset because you think you moved to fast when in reality, I started this whole thing very fast" He whispered into my hair, kissing it softly. "I never want you to feel like you have to do things like that for me to like you, because you don't. I love you for you and I always will." I smiled wide at that and jumped up to kiss him hard on the mouth. "I love you too" I said against his lips, hugging him to me. "Forever"

**This story is so dramatic for absolutely no reason and I don't even know why. Oh well.**

**Review?**

**Sarah.**


End file.
